Agricultural, implements with folding toolbars (also known as “wings”) are used to perform various tasks, such as spraying or otherwise applying various types of liquids, including fertilizers, herbicides, pesticides, etc., to agricultural crops as the implement is pulled or pushed across a field. In order to cover a large area during operation, the toolbars are oriented horizontally, perpendicular to the implement's direction of travel (which is often perpendicular to the rows in which the crop plants are arranged) and extend relatively large lengths to either or both sides of the implement. When the implement is not in operation, however, it may be difficult to transport or ship the implement to another location due to its dimension and size. Therefore, some toolbars are adapted to fold upwardly or against a side of the implement to reduce the horizontal extension of the toolbar, but even when folded, the toolbars increase the height or width of the implement, making transport and storage difficult. In addition, some implements require multiple actuators effecting multiple movements to move the toolbars from an operating position to a retracted (transport) position. For example, an implement may require a first actuator to elevate the toolbars, a second actuator to tilt the toolbars up and toward a centerline of the implement, and a third actuator to rotate the tilted toolbar to a transport position.